


Say My Name And My Name Only

by ncitykillsme



Series: nct ships as one shots that are all intertwined [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Handcuffs are involved, M/M, Smut, ish, they fight so, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: WinWin has always been a little flippant of Yuta’s love. Has Yuta had enough of the one sided relationship? And what about Taeil who’s always crooning over Sicheng?ReAd MoRe To FiNd OuT (:





	Say My Name And My Name Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nctzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzen/gifts).



“The fans noticed that you haven’t been as clingy with Sicheng recently.”

 

Yuta looked up at their manager who was staying silent while the Marketing Manager of NCT 127 lectured him.  
“That’s what this is about?” Yuta mumbled under his breath. He really wasn’t feeling it this morning.  
“I know you must still be stressed over what happened with Mark two weeks ago but you can’t let that affect you.”  
“He literally passed out of course it’s going to affect me.” Yuta mumbled again. He was salty but not brave enough to start a fight. Plus, what the fuck did this guy mean. His favourite Dreamie literally passed out from fatigue, of course it was going to affect him.  
“Listen Yuta, I’m not here to argue. It was horrible but he’s doing better and in fact he’s had a lot of skinship with Donghyuck recently. It’s good fanservice. And we need that from you and Sicheng too.” The manager was seated behind his table hidden by a large computer screen. “I had to talk to Taeil about this a few months ago but I never thought I’d have to talk to you.”

 

Was this guy stupid? Mark and Hyuck were dating. Him and WinWin were just friends, and even that was a stretch. Ever since he told WinWin not to kiss him out of the blue, they’d barely spoken. And him getting mad at him when Mark passed out probably didn’t help the situation either.  
“Okay.” Yuta thought for a second. “Wait- Taeil hyung?”  
“Yeah, he had a little skin ship with Doyoung but the fans asked why he wasn’t clinging off Sicheng.”  
“Oh.” Yuta nodded his head and his manager, Hyunjoon, stood up.  
“I’ll talk to them about it.” He gestured for Yuta to stand up. “You look pretty busy so we’ll see ourselves out.”  
“Joonie. Don’t make me worry about this again.”  
“Yes Sir.” Hyunjoon bowed his head before opening the door for Yuta who didn’t bother to bow and just walked out.

 

“What if I don’t want to cling off Sicheng anymore.”  
“It doesn’t have to be a lot. Just occasionally put an arm around him or-”  
“He hates that.”  
“Did something happen between you two?” Hyunjoon was quiet and usually a nervous wreck but he was not a blind idiot and Yuta kind of felt bad for thinking low of him.  
“Let’s just say we’re not in the best place.”  
“Did you fight?”  
“I told him not to-...” Yuta almost said kiss but he bit down on his tongue. “ _Speak_ to me anymore.”  
“Yuta-”  
“I know. I’ll fix it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuta had absolutely no idea how to fix this. Everytime Yuta walked into the same room as WinWin, he walked out. The boy wouldn’t even look him in the eyes let alone speak to him. So when they found themselves alone in the practice room, for the second time this month, Yuta pressed WinWin against a wall and leaned in to the point where he _had_ to look him in the eyes.

 

“We need to talk.”  
“Really? I couldn’t tell with the way YOU’VE LITERALLY TRAPPED ME AGAINST A WALL!” Sicheng may look calm and collected but he was not.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t run the fuck away every time I’m even in the same room as you.”  
“You told me not to kiss you anymore.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t _talk to me_ what the fuck Sicheng. Are you stupid?”  
“It’s not my fault I want to kiss you every time I see your face.”  
“That- That’s not funny.” Yuta leaned away and WinWin grabbed his arm and flipped their positions.  
“I wasn’t joking.” WinWin brought his face real close to Yuta’s and the Japanese boy almost choked.

 

“I spoke to the big manager today.” Yuta muttered under his breath and WinWin frowned. “He said we haven’t been showing a lot of skinship recently.”  
“Oh…” WinWin pulled away and laughed. “Here I was thinking you genuinely wanted to talk.”  
“Are you upset?” Yuta watched WinWin bite his lip and muster a scoff.  
“Why would I be upset?” WinWin folded his arms. “Not like you actually give a shit about me.”  
“Where is this coming from?”  
“Oh come on. We all know I’m just your replacement for Hansol hyung.”  
“What-”  
“He left you without even saying goodbye. He didn’t give a shit about you and you’re desperate confession to make him stay.”  
“That...was uncalled for.” Yuta grew silent.  
“Whatever. They want skinship, fine. We’ll give them a Hell of a show.” WinWin reached for Yuta’s face but he flinched away.  
“Don’t touch me.” Yuta headed for the door. “And this time I mean it.”  
“You’re loss.” WinWin watched him go before crawling under the table and wrapping his around his knees and sniffling. He didn’t cry often but for some reason his heart ached and he refused to admit that it was because of Yuta.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuta hadn’t spoken to WinWin since their encounter in the practice room. He wasn’t sure if anyone noticed but if they did they kept silent. But everytime he say WinWin’s face all he could think about was Hansol. It had been a while since anyone said his name around Yuta. Yes, the guy had broken his heart but he was fine now? He didn’t know why he confessed to Hansol before he left, he didn’t even think it was a proper confession. He just told Hansol how he’d felt before his promotions with 127, before he’d grown a massive as crush on WinWin. If anything, it was Yuta asking for Hansol’s blessing to go after WinWin. But now he was in a whole mess and he had no idea how to fix it.

 

“Yuta?”  
Yuta opened his eyes to find Mark waving his hands in front of him.  
“Shit sorry.” Yuta collected himself and Mark gave him a worried look.  
“You keep zoning out.”  
“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Donghyuck piped in with Mark and Yuta felt his heart warm for a second. He was never really close with the younger members but lately they’d been the only ones keeping him ground. And Taeyong.  
“Of course! He’s got me.” Taeyong slung an arm around Yuta and the Japanese boy slumped back into Taeyong’s chest.  
“I want to die.”  
“That doesn’t sound okay at all…” Mark mumbled under his breath but Hyuck pulled him away.  
“Good luck.” Hyuck dragged his boyfriend to the seats in front.  
“You don’t have to speak much through this live.” Taeyong rubbed Yuta’s shoulder and he nodded his head.  
“I really fucked up huh?”  
“That’s for another day. Let’s just focus on getting through this first.” Taeyong moved to the first row of seats and Yuta took a seat between WinWin and Johnny for the live.

 

“You look pale bro.” Johnny looked at him with concern and Yuta looked away. Which was a bad decision because he found himself facing Sicheng.  
“Be a good boy and smile for the cameras okay?” WinWin’s smile was laced with venom and something inside Yuta snapped.  
“Ten seconds till we start!” One of the Noona’s behind their phone called out to them just as WinWin tried to place a hand around Yuta.  
“Why don’t you go suck Taeil’s dick?” Yuta slapped away WinWin’s hand and everyone froze.  
“Three...two...one…Live!” The Noona disappeared and so did Yuta’s interest in the Live. It took everything he had in him not to walk away. He zoned out the moment Taeyong started speaking. He nod his head everytime WinWin tried to lay a hand on his thigh before flicking him away.  
“Yuta they want you to speak some Japanese.” Mark read out a comment and Yuta inwardly winced before smiling and asking their TZennies to support them for their comeback.  
“Aw they’re happy you smiled! They said you haven’t been looking too good recently!” Doyoung read out a comment too and Yuta almost pulled him into a choke-hold.  
“Yuta oppa is just tired.” Yuta winked at the cameras before making a large heart. “But I promise to be more cheerful in the future!” He could feel Johnny cringe before he looked at his face. Their eyes met before they fell into a fit of laughter.  
“Good to know you still know how to smile.” WinWin’s voice was soft enough for only Yuta to hear.  
“No thanks to you fucker.” He hissed into WinWin’s ear.

 

Yuta saw pain dash through WinWin’s eyes before he forced a smile and giggled before wrapping an arm around Yuta. The only reason he didn’t push him off was because Hyunjoon’s shoulders slumped in relief from the other side of the camera. Yuta may have been a jackass but he didn’t want to cause Hyunjoon anymore unnecessary trouble. He returned to his blank state for the rest of the Live and was the first person to bolt out of the room when it ended. Taeil was right behind him.

 

“Where are you going?” Taeil grabbed Yuta’s hand.  
“Why the fuck do you care?”  
“I don’t. But you’re being a jackass to Sicheng and I want to know why.” Taeil was short and thin but he had an oddly strong grip.  
“Why don’t you ask your loverboy?”  
“What are you talking about?” Taeil looked so lost that Yuta laughed out of pity.  
“I know that shitty manager asked you to have more skinship with WinWin.” Yuta pulled his hand away as he noticed the rest of 127 approaching them. He was _not_ in the mood for an interrogation.  
“What does that have to do with anything. Wait-” Taeil’s eyes widened. “Are you _jealous_?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“Yuta...you know that’s only for the cameras right?”

 

The rest of 127 were behind Taeil now and Yuta wanted to regurgitate his lunch. “Whatever.”  
“You two need to talk. You’re hurting WinWin for no reason.” Taeil raised his voice and Taeyong stepped beside him  
“I don’t think you should-”  
Yuta cut Taeyong off. “Then why don’t you comfort him while riding his dick.”  
“What the fuck Yuta.” This time it was WinWin who spoke up. “Me and Taeil are not like that and you know it!”  
“Shut the fuck up Sicheng.”  
“That was uncalled for.” Taeil shook his head and Yuta scoffed.  
“You know what’s uncalled for?” Yuta glared WinWin right in the eyes. “Bringing up Hansol you fuckhead.”  
“You did that?” Taeil looked at WinWin and Yuta felt the anger bubble inside of him. Taeyong must have sensed it because he put an arm around Yuta. Johnny came on his other side and did the same.  
“I-” WinWin started to speak but Yuta was done.  
“You know what. Fuck you both.” Yuta was about to turn around. “Actually you know what? Just fuck each other.” He was about to walk away when someone unexpected spoke up.  
“That’s not going to happen.” Doyoung stepped out from behind Mark and Donghyuck. “Because he’s mine.” Doyoung threw an arm around Taeil who blushed furiously.

 

“What.” Everyone piped up in unison except WinWin, and Yuta noticed.  
“How long?” Jaehyun looked genuinely curious.  
“About five months.” Taeil’s voice was soft.  
“What.” Everyone piped up again except WinWin which Yuta noticed, again. And then it clicked.  
“Oh my god.” Yuta laughed and everyone stared at him like he was insane. “YOU KNEW YOU FUCKER AND YOU- YOU- you _used it against me_.” Yuta stumbled backwards. No wonder WinWin was so comfortable with his and Taeil’s skinship, because he knew it meant nothing. And he knew how jealous Yuta got but he used it to make him jealous every single time. “You’re actual scum.” Those were the last words Yuta said to any of 127 before running the fuck out of the building leaving behind a very big mess of confused members.  
“We all need to talk.” Taeyong was the first to speak up.  
“Yeah.” Jaehyun caught Taeyong’s eye and nodded his head before putting an arm around WinWin. “Let’s go shower and watch the new episode of that drama.” Jaehyun lead WinWin away and Taeyong glared at Taeil at Doyoung.

 

“You two have _a lot_ of explaining to do.”  
“There’s nothing to explain?” Doyoung said matter-of-factly.  
“How can you be okay with Taeil making heart eyes at WinWin in front of the cameras?” Johnny was kind of furious.  
“Because I know it’s fake.”  
“Yeah well we didn’t.”  
“It’s none of your business?” Doyoung grabbed Taeil’s hand and walked away.  
“For fucks sake Doyoung.” Taeyong was frustrated.  
“How do you think I felt when the fans said me and my boyfriend weren’t cute together and that he should be with WinWin?” Doyoung spun around angrily and Taeyong froze. “Exactly. It’s shit Taeyong but you don’t see me wanted to break WinWin’s face.” Doyoung took a deep breath. “What Sicheng did was wrong and disgusting and he needs to talk to Yuta but I’m not going to apologise for hiding me and Taeil’s relationship nor is Taeil going to apologize for following the company’s orders.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Doyoung looked surprised.  
“Yes. Okay. But you’re going to help me fix Sicheng and Yuta.” Taeyong crossed his arms and Doyoung sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“Good.”  
“Great now can I go and fuck some sense into my boyfriend?” Doyoung grabbed Taeil’s arm and dragged him down the corridor. Taeyong and Johnny made no move to follow.  
“Wow.” Two voices whispered from behind them and Taeyong and Johnny jumped when they realised Mark and Hyuck were still present. “Everyone’s gay.”  
“Not me.” Taeyong laughed.  
“That’s worse than the lie you said about not having a crush on- OW!” Johnny jumped away from Taeyong.  
“Anyway. Let’s go back to the dorm.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What are you doing here?”  
Someone shook Yuta’s shoulders till he was awake.  
“Yuta.” Someone dragged out his name and ruffled his hair.

 

“What.” Yuta managed to grumble out.  
“You can’t fall asleep at a cafe without ordering anything!” The person took a seat at his table and Yuta sighed loudly before looking up through his arms.  
“Ew.”  
“Ouch.” Ten playfully pressed his hand over his heart.  
“What do you want?” Yuta was not in the mood. “What are you even doing here?”  
“Wow someone’s not in the best mood. I watched the live instead of practice my choreo.” Ten placed a Matcha Frappe in front of Yuta. “You okay?”  
“Yes.” Yuta took a sip of his drink when Ten raised an eyebrow. Ten was younger than him but he was cheeky and barely used honorifics, partly because Yuta had asked him not to. “No.”  
“What happened?” Ten leaned forward and Yuta sighed. He was closest to Johnny and Ten, he always told them everything, before and after Hansol left. He was also pretty sure he was the only one who knew about their relationship.  
“I don’t get Sicheng.” Yuta took another sip of his drink. He wasn’t a super fan of sweet things but he loved Matcha. “Why would he use Taeil to make me jealous when he knew Taeil was with Doyoung.”  
“Wow.” Ten didn’t look too surprised. “I mean, I always knew Doyoung was a little gay but wow.”  
“He mentioned Hansol too.” Yuta’s voice grew soft and Ten leaned in. “He thinks he’s a replacement...”

 

“Ah.” Ten leaned back and Yuta looked at him curiously. “That explains a lot.”  
“You’re supposed to be on my side.”  
“I’m not on any side. But that just explains why he used Taeil.” Ten was nodding to himself and Yuta felt more confused than ever.  
“I don’t get it.”  
“Honey. The one boy you were attached to the hip with literally left the group and all anyone knows is that you ran to confess to him on his last day.”  
“That’s not even what happened.”  
“But does anyone apart from me and you know.” Ten crossed his arms and Yuta looked away.  
“You don’t know anything either.”  
“I’m about ninety-nine percent sure you asked Hansol if it was okay that you’re in love with Sicheng.”  
“How did you-” Yuta was visible surprised and Ten laughed.  
“I’m ditsy not stupid.” Ten looked at his phone. “Plus, I have eyes.”  
“And?”  
“You’re whipped for Sicheng.”

 

Yuta sighed again. He’d been sighing a lot lately. He felt bad, guilty even. He shouldn’t have yelled at WinWin, he was in the wrong too. When he’d come back to the dorms all teary eyed after he’d spoken to Hansol, everyone assumed he’d been rejected. And he didn’t exactly correct them. It was easier to let them believe that than what actually happened. It was strange. When he wasn’t around Sicheng, he could think so clearly, see reason. But the moment Sicheng appeared before him with that smug smile and cheeky wink he wanted to punch that grin right off his face.

 

“Yuta? Ten?”  
Yuta looked up at the new voice to find Johnny and Doyoung at their table. For the first time in the many years he’d known Doyoung, he saw fear flash in his eyes.  
“Hi.” Doyoung’s voice was soft and Yuta smelt a whiff of guilt. _Guess that makes two of us._  
“Oh would you look at the time.” Ten looked at his wrist which was empty of a watch. “Time for me and Johnny’s daily boning session.” Ten jumped up, grabbed Johnny’s wrist and disappeared out of the cafe.  
First, Yuta was going to deal with Doyoung. And then he was going to beat Ten to pulp. Not Johnny because that boy could probably crush Yuta’s skull with his thighs.

 

“Can I sit down.” Doyoung was already taking a seat when Yuta nodded his head.  
“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time.  
“I shouldn’t have yelled.” Yuta mumbled and Doyoung smiled.  
“I should have been more sensitive.” Doyoung took a sip out of Ten’s Caramel Frappe. “I didn’t know Sicheng was using Taeil to make you jealous.”  
“Yeah…” Yuta looked down. _Shit_. Why did he feel like crying. This is all Sicheng’s fault.  
“You two really need to talk.” Doyoung finished Ten’s drink. “Let’s go back to the dorm.”  
“Okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sicheng came out of his bedroom to find all the members congregated in the living room. They all looked at each other once they noticed his presence.  
“Come sit down.” Taeyong pat the seat beside him. He was going to sit down when he noticed Yuta on the other side of Taeyong. _Oh, wonderful_.  
“Thanks but I’m good standing.” Those were the words he wanted to say except halfway through his sentence Jaehyun hand grabbed his shoulders and shoved him onto the couch.  
“So, we decided that if you two won’t willingly talk to each other. We’re going to have to force you two together.” To everyone’s surprise it was Taeil who spoke. Sicheng rolled his eyes.  
“So what? You’re all going to play counsellor?” Sicheng must have sounded insensitive but at this point he didn’t care. He knew he said some downright horrible things to Yuta and hurt him by trying to make him jealous but it was beyond repair.  
“Something like that.” Johnny muttered from behind them.  
“It’s a little more...forceful than that.” Taeyong hold either of their hands. “I love you two, platonically of course.” He held their hands in the air and Sicheng rolled his eyes again. Of course Taeyong was going to make them shake hands. Because that solves everything. But instead of feeling Yuta’s warm fingers entwine with his own, he felt a cold wrap around his wrist. _Strange_ …  
“WHAT THE FUCK TAEYONG!” Yuta screamed and Sicheng looked at their hands. His jaw fell open when he noticed a pair of metal handcuffs wrapped around both his and Yuta’s hand.  
“RUN!” Taeyong yelled and pushing Yuta and Sicheng off the couch before leaping over the sofa with the rest of the members and disappearing out of sight. Sicheng was about to chase after them when he heard the door close and lock shut.  
“They do realise that we’re on the inside right? We can literally go out whenever we want.”  
“Not if they have all the keys.” Sicheng muttered softly. He would have thought it was a genius plan if he wasn’t on the other side of it.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Yuta yanked his wrist towards him and Sicheng stumbled forward.  
“Can you fucking not?” Sicheng hissed at the older boy only to get a cold glare in return. If looks could kill Sicheng would have died at least 20 times over by now.  
“I’m going to fucking beat them with a knife.”  
“Did you mean _stab them_.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. Yuta was so dramatic. He was sitting with his free hand in his lap, chest puffing in and out in anger and Sicheng knew he was trying not to punch him right now.  
“Shut the fuck up.” Yuta didn’t yell or scream. In fact his voice was strangely calm and Sicheng grinned. This meant he was furious.  
“You must really hate being this close to me.” Sicheng sidled beside Yuta and he flinched away.  
“I want to strangle myself with these cuffs.” Yuta stood up and dragged Sicheng with him.  
“Maybe give me a warning next time.”  
“Nah.”  
“Where are you-, we going.” Sicheng corrected himself. He dragged his eyes down Yuta’s body, his clothes were drenched. He looked so good with wet hair _fuck_. “Was it raining?”  
“Wow you’re a genius.”  
“You should change. Or you’ll get a cold.”  
“You’d love to see me shirtless wouldn’t you.” Yuta threw open their door and yanked Sicheng with him.    
“I already have.”  
“Shut the fuck up Sicheng.” Yuta pulled opened their cupboard and pulled out a hoodie.  
“You can’t change while being cuffed.” Sicheng muttered as Yuta pulled the shirt over his head and slipped his free arm out the sleeve. _Ridiculous, brainless, stupid, idiotic._

 

Sicheng chewed his lip in an attempt not to sigh at Yuta’s back. He’d lost a lot of weight over the comeback but Sicheng was weak for his back. His skin wasn’t white like most of the boys, but a little tanned. Not as much as Donghyuck but Sicheng loved the colour of Yuta’s skin. His spine never protruded out and was lined with lean muscles. Sicheng could see his shoulder blades move when Yuta struggled to slip free off his shirt - it hung off their handcuffs - and Sicheng’s eyes trailed down to the two dimples that rest at the bottom of his spine. His breath hitched as he leaned in and kissed the base of Yuta’s neck. Yuta froze before turning around and yelling a stream of profanities. Sicheng realised he was falling before he hit the ground with Yuta on top of him. Shirtless.

 

“Fuck you.” Yuta scrambled to get off of him and Sicheng scrawled off the floor.  
“I have an idea.” Sicheng dragged Yuta to their table and opened his drawer. He pulled out a pair of pliers and a small bolt cutter.  
“Why the fuck do you have that?” Yuta looked a little frightened and Sicheng stiffled his giggle.  
“We used it when me and Jaehyun were making jewellery.”  
“Oh...so the earrings…”  
“Yeah. I made them.” Sicheng tried with the pliers first. He managed to loosen some of the metal loops but he was sure it wasn’t pure metal. They were far too broke to afford an actual pair of handcuffs.  
“Why didn’t you give it to me then?” Yuta was still talking about the earrings and Sichend frowned.  
“Would you have worn them if Jae told you I made them?” Sicheng positioned the small bolt cutters. Yuta didn’t respond and Sicheng sighed. He’d been sighing a lot lately. He squeezed the handles and nothing happened. _Fuck._ Without saying anything Yuta took the cutters out of Sicheng’s hands and snapped the cuffs in one go.  
“Fucking finally.” Yuta finally slipped into his hoodie and was about to get up and leave when Sicheng grabbed his wrist.

 

“Why are we fighting?” Sicheng was tired. Yuta turned around with the most threatening look in his eyes.  
“I don’t know Sicheng. Do the words Hansol and Taeil ring any bells? Or do you just pretend to not understand anything you don’t like?” Yuta’s words were sharper than knives to Sicheng’s heart.  
“Taeil is on me but Hansol was you.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“Do you seriously not get it?” Sicheng raised his voice. Fuck this boy was stupid.  
“NO I DON’T NOR DO I WANT TO!” Yuta stood up and Sicheng leaped to his feet.  
“YOU FUCKING TOLD HANSOL YOU LOVED HIM THE SAME FUCKING DAY WE KISSED!” Sicheng grabbed Yuta’s hand and slammed him against the wall. He didn’t swear out loud often. But Yuta’s was really testing him.  
“That funny because you were hanging off Taeil when I got back home IN A FUCKING MESS OF TEARS!” Yuta struggled under Sicheng’s grip but he was strong and he wasn’t letting go.  
“He was comforting me your air-headed buffoon!”  
“Yeah sure by whispering shit into your ear while you laughed at me!” Yuta stopped struggling and closed his eyes. If Sicheng wasn’t as mad as he was he might have kissed Yuta right then and there.    
“HE WAS TELLING ME HANSOL HAD AN UGLY ASS NOSE AND A SHITTY VOICE AND DIDN’T COMPARE TO MY DANCING YOU IDIOT!” Sicheng didn’t mean to say that out loud. It was insensitive.  
“WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HANSOL ANYWAY?”  
“BECAUSE YOU LOVED HIM YOU FUCKING BRAINLESS BURNT TAKOYAKI BALL!” Sicheng couldn’t believe that he was in love with such a dense idiotic boy.  
Yuta giggled at what Sicheng said and he almost kissed Yuta again. But his hyung looked up at him with calm eyes. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t beg Hansol to stay because you loved him.” Sicheng spoke through gritted teeth. He was fuming but he also wanted to rip the hoodie off Yuta, flip him around, and scatter kisses across his entire back.  
“I did love him.” Yuta met Sicheng’s eyes. He was telling the truth. It hurt. He felt Yuta's words snare around his heart and tighten to the point where he couldn't breathe. 

 

Sicheng loosened his grip on Yuta’s wrists. His knees felt weak. Those were the words he’d been dreading to hear for the past year.  
“But…that day,” Yuta dropped his hands by his side. “I asked him if it’s okay that I’m in love with someone else now.” Yuta’s voice was barely above a whisper and Sicheng had to lean in to hear him properly.  
“Oh.” Sicheng leaned back but Yuta grabbed his head and brought it back to his.  
“But I came back to you hanging off Taeil and I got mad. Until you kissed me again and I-...fuck.”  
“I’m sorry.” Sicheng mumbled before Yuta pulled him into a hug. “I’m-...I’m sorry.” Sicheng mumbled into Yuta’s neck. God he smelt good, like cinnamon and vanilla. He didn’t know how much more he could control himself.  
“I’m sorry too.” Yuta snuggled his face into Sicheng’s neck and the Chinese boy had to hold his breath to not do anything. But when he felt Yuta’s breath tickle his skin he caved.  
“Fuck it.”

 

~ ~ YUTA’S POV BC YA BOI BEING ATTACKED ~ ~

 

“Sicheng what are y-” Before Yuta could get the words out Sicheng had pulled of his hoodie in one fluid movement before turning him around and pressing him against the wall. Sicheng didn’t say a word as he kissed the top of Yuta’s spine, sending shivers through his entire body. “Sicheng…”

 

Sicheng kissed him down his spine before kissing the dimples above his waist and wrapping his arms around Yuta’s waist and turned him around. Yuta closed his eyes and pressed his head against the wall when he noticed that Sicheng was on his knees. “Sicheng I swear to fuck.”  
“Just shut up for a second okay?” Sicheng kissed below Yuta’s belly-button before trailing his tongue along his V-line and nibbling on the skin right above the waistband of his sweatpants.  
“Siche-.” Yuta bit his lip so no sound came out, he hated that he was basically whimpering at this point.  
“I know I said shut up but…” Sicheng left a trail of kisses up Yuta’s chest and sucked the skin around his collarbones between his teeth. “But you’re allowed to say my name.” He kissed the base of Yuta’s neck and the boy shuddered. “In fact,” Sicheng trailed his tongue along Yuta’s jawline till his ear before nibbled his earlobe. “I want you beg.”

 

“Fuck off-” Yuta was silenced by Sicheng’s teeth pulling his bottom lip.  
“Hmm?” Sicheng grazed Yuta’s lips with thumb. “Open your eyes babe.” Yuta felt his heart about to burst. He opened his eyes. Sicheng’s face was very _very_ close to his.  
“Did you just-”  
“What did I say?” Sicheng massaged his hand down Yuta’s neck and his shoulders. “My name or,” Sicheng smirked as he slipped his thumb into Yuta’s mouth while his other hand massaged down his V-line. “Beg.”  
“For what?” Yuta choked the words out as Sicheng removed his thumb before replacing it with his index finger.  
“Ask me to kiss you.” Sicheng brought his mouth a millimeter away from Yuta’s and he could feel his breath hot on lips.  
“I-” Yuta’s breaths came out is short rasps.

 

He wanted very much for Sicheng to kiss him. He wanted to feel Sicheng’s hands on his face, his back, everywhere. He wanted to feel Sicheng’s skin against his own, wanted to entwine their arms and legs, their lips. He wanted Sicheng to have every part of him. He wanted to share his warmth, his heartbeat. Everything.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And with that Sicheng smashed his lips against Yuta’s. It wasn’t like their previous kisses, where they were nervous, gentle, on the surface, where their lips barely parted. But this kiss was different, aggressive, desperate. Sicheng had his legs pressed between Yuta’s and his hands exploring his body till they got to his waist. The taller boy hoisted Yuta’s legs around his waist and pressed him against the wall making Yuta moan into their kiss.

 

Yuta had his hands in Sicheng’s hair, tugging and pulling. He dragged his nails across Sicheng’s back. Once he had his legs around Sicheng’s waist his hands desperately pulled at the hem of Sicheng’s t-shirt. He laughed as he pulled on Yuta’s lips before breaking their kiss momentarily to have Yuta tug off his t-shirt and chucked it across the room.  
“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this.” Sicheng carried Yuta across the room and threw him onto the bed. Before he had a second to recover, Sicheng was on top of him and pressing his entire body against his.

 

“Sicheng…” Yuta brought his lips to Sicheng’s. Their mouths opened and Sicheng traced his tongue along the back of Yuta’s teeth before pressing against Yuta’s tongue and bringing him back into his mouth. Sicheng tasted sweet like the caramel corn they’d eaten earlier that day. Yuta smiled and almost laughed but Sicheng bit down on his bottom lip.  
“The only sound I want to hear from you is when you moan my name.” Sicheng slid his hand over Yuta’s pants and massaged him. Yuta always knew Sicheng was a little rough and a little dominant but this was a whole new side of him that he’d never seen. He kind of liked it, a lot.  
“Sicheng!” Yuta gasped as Sicheng slipped his hands into Yuta’s pants and held him between his fingers. “The members could come-”  
“What did I say Yuta.” Sicheng kissed his jaw and nibbled his earlobe again. “My name or nothing.” Sicheng didn’t take his hand out of Yuta’s pants and he whimpered. “We have late night practice on Fridays remember?” Sicheng’s lips brushed Yuta’s ears and he shuddered.  
Yuta bit his lip. “I’m your hyung you know.”  
“Hmm?” Sicheng pulled his hand out of Yuta’s pants and sucked on his own fingers before bringing them to Yuta’s lips. “Open your mouth _hyung._ ” His lips were set in a smirk and if it wasn’t for his raging boner and unstoppable hormones Yuta might have actually punched him. But...being the weak boy he was, he opened his mouth and let Sicheng slide his fingers between his lips.

 

“Good hyung.” Sicheng took his fingers away before kissing Yuta again. It was softer this time, only by a little. Yuta felt Sicheng entwine their fingers before his hand was suddenly at Sicheng’s waist.  
“I-”  
“What did I say.” Sicheng guided Yuta’s hand into Sicheng’s pants.  
“Sicheng…” Yuta held him in his hand and he realised how big he was. He must have looked scared because Sicheng laughed before kissing him and taking his hands away.  
“It won’t hurt that much. I promise.” Sicheng kissed Yuta’s neck  
“Sicheng...I’m-... I want you.”  
“What?” Sicheng pulled away.  
“I’m begging.” Yuta muttered before turning his head to the side. His face was probably redder than Mark’s collection of Jerseys. “I want you...in me…” He mumbled the last few words and Sicheng looked visibly shocked.  
“Wow.” Sicheng leaned in again before kissing him softly. “I never thought I’d ever hear that from you.”  
“Shut the fuck-”  
“What did I say?”  
“Sicheng.” Yuta mumbled before lifting his head so he could kiss Sicheng.  
“Hyung. I don’t think I can stop myself if you ask me one more time.” Sicheng sounded serious and Yuta smiled to himself.  
“I mean it.” Yuta took Sicheng’s hand and put it back in his pants. His hands were already working before Yuta spoke. “I want you.”  
“Good.” Sicheng’s lips came crashing down on him for the umpteenth time tonight. This kiss was different from all the others. It was feverish. Yuta’s hands explored every inch of Sicheng’s back while Sicheng played with Yuta’s length.  
“Hyung.” Sicheng pulled away while their tongues were still entwined. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Those were Yuta’s last words before he spent the next few hours with ‘Sicheng’ as the only word in his vocabulary.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yuta...Are you okay.” Taeyong looked genuinely concerned as Yuta limped from the kitchen into the living room.  
“Yeah. Sicheng just pushed me into the table when you cuffed us together.” Yuta sat down on the sofa. That was bad decision numero uno.  
“Um, it’s not my fault you’re clumsy and fall into things.” Sicheng was sitting cross-legged on the couch across from him. He scowled but Sicheng blew him a kiss and he melted a little. He smiled to himself and Sicheng smirked. _Fuck_. Bad decision numero dos.  
“Did your dick just fall into his ass too?” Jaehyun was sprawled out on the floor in front of the table and Yuta pressed his foot into the bottom off his spine making him cry out in pain. “I’m taking that as a yes.”    
“You don’t know shit.” Yuta pulled his leg back and sat cross legged, it hurt. His bad decision count was rising by the minute.   
“That’s definitely a yes.” Doyoung called out from the kitchen.  
“Didn’t think Sicheng would get out of it unscathed to be honest.” Jaehyun admitted and Taeil sat down beside Sicheng.  
“Um...I don’t know about you but unless Yuta’s going to say we had a rabid cat attack Sicheng’s back I can confirm he did not make it out-”  
Yuta threw a piece of chocolate at Taeil’s head. “Shut up you bunny fucker.” Yuta muttered the last bit and Taeyong burst out into a fit of laughter.  
“What’s the joke?” Jaehyun turned on the movie and looked back at them.  
“Taeil’s a furry.” Taeyong managed to get out before laughing again and Jaehyun took a moment to process before cackling.  
“I hate you all.” Doyoung smacked Yuta’s head as he walked past. He leaped off the couch and lay on his stomach. Everything hurt.   
“You love us.” Taeil pulled Doyoung into his lap and Sicheng reflexively stood up and disappeared before appearing beside Yuta with two pillows.  
“I don’t use them.”  
“Yeah but your ass might.” Sicheng shoved the pillow in front of his face anyway and snuggled beside him.

 

“Honestly if Johnny and Ten were here, you’d never live it down.” Jaehyun called out to Yuta.  
“Actually where are they?” Taeyong piped up and Yuta looked away. He didn’t want to know what corner of what practice room they were banging.  
“Where’s MarkHyuck?” Jaehyun asked again.  
“Pretty sure they have a Dream thing.”  
“Thing?” Sicheng muttered to Yuta. “Sounds fake but okay.”  
“Shh babe.” Yuta was mid wrapping his arms around Sicheng’s waist when the power went out.  
“Babe?” Sicheng whispered into Yuta’s ear breaking the silence. Yuta felt Sicheng’s lips graze his ear and Yuta licked his lips. _Fuck_.  
“YOU GUYS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FUCK IN HERE. ALL FOR OF YOU. I REPEAT. NO FUCKING IN THE COMMON AREA!” Taeyong screamed and Yuta hear Doyoung laugh.  
“Shut the fuck up Taeyong.” That was Jaehyun.

 

“Hyung...let’s go.” Sicheng linked his arm through Yuta’s and dragged him into the kitchen.  
“They’re going to kill you.”  
“I just want kisses.” Sicheng grabbed Yuta and he would have squealed if Sicheng didn’t wrap a hand around his mouth.  
“What the fuck Sicheng.” Yuta hissed into Sicheng’s ear but the boy just laughed before cupping his face with both hands.  
“I love you.” Sicheng kissed both of Yuta’s cheeks.  
“I love you too.” Yuta wanted to kiss him but Sicheng tipped his face upward and kissed his neck. He left a trail of kissed down to his collarbone and nibbled on the skin. A sound was about to escape Yuta’s throat but he bit down on his lip. “I take it back you’re a demon.”  
“Mm…” Sicheng’s lips hovered above Yuta’s, he could feel his breath. “I’d really like to hear you say that in the bedroom.”  
“Shut up.” Yuta had his mouth open. Sicheng had his hand around his neck, slowly massaging his throat before his thumb brushed his lips. “Kiss me.”  
“Hmm?” Sicheng’s hand tightened around his throat and Yuta’s breath hitched.  
“Please…” Yuta could barely get the word out. It was pitch black but he could basically feel Sicheng’s shitty smug smile radiating off his face.  
“Only because you asked so nicely.” Sicheng finally kissed Yuta. Softly at first, but Yuta knew that moment would be short lives because within a few second Sicheng had his tongue down Yuta’s throat and his hands running through his hair. 

 

Yuta never thought he'd be the type to like being manhandled. But with Sicheng sucking on his lower lip and massaging his inner thighs, he liked exactly where he was - breathing in Sicheng's soft sweet cinnamon musk and wrapped up in his harms with Yuta's legs around his waist. It was a strangely perfect fit. And Yuta wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twt @/petnct  
> ((:  
> Also I have two more ships to write for this and then the series will be done yay and I have a nomin and johnten fic au ideas lined up


End file.
